


Empty House

by BangBangBart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Alpha Chanyeol takes Jongdae's knot.





	Empty House

Chanyeol’s an alpha, but he doesn’t really think about it much apart from his height and when he catches people staring at his crotch. But right now he can’t think about anything else, and he fucking loves it. 

He’s not supposed to get fucked, and he’s definitely not supposed to like it. But here he is, bent over for someone else’s dick and riding back for more with tears of joy in his eyes. Jongdae’s an alpha too, which makes Chanyeol’s pleasure that much more guilty, heavy and sour-sweet.

‘How is a big boy like you so fucking tight,’ Jongdae growled, yanking Chanyeol back onto his dick with a mean grip on his hips. Jongdae’s small fingers pressed Chanyeol’s skin painfully against bone, and Chanyeol knew there’d be bruises. Jongdae always left bruises. ‘If you weren’t so fucking tight I’d think you were bending over for other alphas besides me.’ 

‘No no no, just you,’ Chanyeol gasped, the tiny sliver of alpha pride he had left responding almost automatically.

‘No? You don’t present yourself like a bitch in heat for anyone else?’ Jongdae mocked, pausing to grind his swelling knot deep into Chanyeol’s body, make him really _feel_ it, as though there was any other option.

Chanyeol moaned and clenched around the dick inside him, and Jongdae chuckled.

‘You look just like an omega from back here,’ Jongdae said, running his thumb around the pinked, puffy rim straining around his knot and holding it tight. ‘I should take a picture.’

Chanyeol jerked out of his knot-drunk haze. ‘No! Jongdae please.’

‘No?’ Jongdae kept rocking his hips as he talked, drawing moans and hisses from Chanyeol’s overextended body. ‘I’ll wait until I pull out then, take a pic of your used hole gaping and leaking.’ He spread Chanyeol’s asscheeks apart with both hands, forcing the skin so painfully taut that Chanyeol yelped. ‘Everyone will be able to tell you’re an alpha that took a knot then.’ Jongdae punctuated his taunt with a hard smack to Chanyeol’s ass.

‘Jongdae please!’ Chanyeol whined, trying to circle his hips and get pressure on his prostate. He was so close, he just needed a little more, just needed Jongdae to stop fucking around and fucking _give_ it to him.

Jongdae smacked him again, the sting making Chanyeol’s body jerk and tears jump to his eyes. 

‘You can’t even beg properly, you’re so fucking useless. Nothing worse than a useless slut.’ But Jongdae was _finally_ grinding his knot against Chanyeol’s prostate, and Chanyeol let out a deep, satisfied moan at the words.

‘ Ask me properly and maybe I’ll do it. Say “please make me come on your knot Alpha”,’ Jongdae sneered.

‘Please make me come on your knot Alpha. I-I need it, please, give it to me. I want it,’Chanyeol choked out, voice thick and tears streaming down his cheeks. ‘W-wanna come for you, fill me up, Alpha please!’ he babbled, feeling the tension of this orgasm crest and build, ready to break at Jongdae’s command.

‘Good bitch.’

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about jongdae with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
